villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Woman (Johan Falk)
The Woman, credited as Russian Woman, is the central antagonist of Johan Falk's story in the third season of Johan Falk. She is working for an international criminal organization that has sent her to look for the police and tell them what is going on, so she uses policeman Johan Falk to commit crimes for the organization and at the same time uses Lasse Karlsson to send them information about the police investigation concerning the organization and how it's going. She was portrayed by Malgorzata Pieczynska. Biography ''Out of the Ashes into the Fire'' Andrei Dudajev's wife, Larissa Dudajeva, has been talking with Johan Falk about the documents Andrei found when discovering that Frank Wagner was a police informant. She tells him that he has to take her to Latvia, and she'll show him the documents. Falk believes her and does so. However, when they are there, after Larissa gave Falk the documents, an assassin comes and kills Larissa and heavily wounded Falk. Falk wakes up the other day in a hotel room and instantly goes to the receptionists in order to ask if he saw him check into the hotel. The Woman reveals herself to Falk, but Falk is too shocked to say anything, so he just walks out of the hotel. Her henchmen come and kidnap Falk, and the leader of the group is a corrupt businessman by the name of Edgars, who, along with The Woman, forces Falk to do weapon smuggling for their organization, or they'll frame him for the murder of Larissa which would give him life in prison. Falk has to comply, due to the possibility of losing his family. However, Falk ultimately manages to kill Edgars with the help of one of Edgars' henchmen who realized how corrupt Edgars started to become and how the organization they are part of is starting to lose credibility. ''Silent Diplomacy'' Johan Falk, while the Woman is in a taxi, comes from behind and holds her at gunpoint, telling her to stop stalking him. She panics but tells him that, if he kills her, someone will just replace her as she's working for a larger organization, so it's completely useless. Also, if he doesn't comply with what they say, they'll just frame him for Larissa Dudajev's death, and then possibly kill his family. This makes him give up. ''Blood Diamonds'' The Woman, now that Edgars is dead, has to find a new minion. This person would become Ramzan, who is the corrupt owner of a boxing ring, but also a weapons dealer. Police investigator Niklas who has been under a false identity been placed to spy on the boxing ring is starting to get to know the people in the ring, almost becoming friends with Ramzan, places a bug at his office, which Ramzan instantly sees. Ramzan lines up all of the people who were at his office and tries finding the leak. After torturing the suspects for a while, Ramzan takes a pause in order to obtain the money from the Woman due to his work, and it's revealed that Ramzan is just another one of the Woman's henchmen and that he has merely replaced Edgars. However, Ramzan is murdered by Niklas after realizing that he was the leak all along, and Niklas is saved by the police. ''Lockdown'' The police leak is revealed as Lasse Karlsson, who willingly has volunteered since season two due to a competing criminal organization murdering his girlfriend in season 1, and The Woman has been using him ever since due to the loss of what could have been the love of his life. It is revealed that the death of Andrei Dudajev was technically orchestrated by the Woman and the organization she is working for, due to Andrei once being a member of the organization but going rogue. Lasse has been on vacation for a long time, and upon returning he meets colleague Patrick while walking to the police house, and greets him. Patrick tells Lasse that he doesn't have prostate cancer anymore, and Lasse just smiles and hugs him. However, Patrick then asks Lasse where he has been, in which Lasse answers that he has been on vacation, but Patrick sees a bloodstain on Lasse's leg, so Lasse murders him to keep him silent. Later, when Lasse is arrested and prosecuted, he tells Falk about why he did what he did. The GSI police instantly try contacting the Woman, who complies, and tells them where they can find her. However, she has prepared a bunch of assassins, who are ready to kill them if anything happens. The GSI manages to kill the assassins, and successfully arrest the Woman. ''The End'' Now replaced by Milo, the Woman is arrested and prosecuted due to her involvement in the organization but is forced to help the police with gaining information. However, after her arrest, she breaks down and starts screaming that the police are "fucking corrupt assholes" and that they are all going to die. When she is in the police car being transported, Milo and his crew come and start a shootout with the police, in order to make her escape. She plans on escaping from the country, something the organization helps her with. However, when she is being transported by Milo and some other members, a shootout starts between the organization and the police who managed to track the car they were using. When most members are shooting at each other, The Woman shoots at Falk and nearly kills him. Now lying near-dead in the car, The Woman takes up her gun and prepares to kill Falk. However, just as she's about to kill him, Falk manages to kick her in the head and then shoots her to death. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Action Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Right-Hand Category:Gangsters Category:Wealthy Category:Inmates Category:Successful Category:Elderly Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased